Dream Of A Lover
by Ice Mistress 101
Summary: This is the new and improve Dream but a little different. Hope you like it. V/S
1. The Talk

AN: This is Ms.T but I have changed my name because of the problems that I have been having with my computer. Will I have done some changes to the story Dream and made it a little better than before. Don't weary about you will love this version better. I hope that you like it. Here some sings and the age of the people in the story

[….]  for someone thinking are talking to one self

"…." When talking to one another

{*….*} for a song

(….) Author note

The inners are 22

Outers 25

Hotaru 17

Rini 17

Darien 31

Goku 30

Chi-chi 30

Bulma 33

Vegeta 30

Gohan 17

M. Trunks 22

The rest of the Z gang 30-36

Hope that you enjoy.

Now on with the new and improve Dream.

**~*~*~*~*The Talk~*~*~*~***

It was raining hard out side. Serena sat in her window watching the rain hit the windowpane and think about the last couple of weeks. You could tell that she didn't get much sleep from the bags under her eyes.  
[Why I'm I have these dreams and who is that guy. Why all of a suddenly he shows up in my dreams. Why does it always start the same way ever time? I love Darien but not like that. I love him more like a little sister loves her big brother. I know that my friends won't understand? They would just say that I being naïve and selfish. What have I ever done to make them think that way? I know that I'm wasting my time with him, but just because I want to make my friends and Luna happy, but what about me. If only they could see this guy that I have been dreaming about for the last 5 months. They would understand. Would they? What is he doing to me? Please tell me Selenity?]

  
***Flashback***

  
Serena was in a beautiful forest. Surrounded by wonderful smelling flower and birds sing lullabies to her. She started to dances. She stop, than all of a sudden she got a chill up and down her spin. She look up and saw it was snowing all around her. She heard the song to the lullabies change. She started to dances again. As she dances she came across this part of the forest where the sun barely shined.  
She heard a voice asking, "Why did you stop dance?"    
She turned around to be face to face with the person but there was no one to be seen.  
"Who are you and …." before she could finish her sentence she was face to face with a handsome guy that had cold black eyes.  
"It's Vegeta and I'm right here Princess Serenity." Before she could say any thing he kissed her with passion that she only dream about.

  
***End flashback***

Serena didn't hear the footsteps of her cat Luna walk in the room with her. Luna stared at her friend and Princess. For some time she notices that Serena wasn't the same any more. She would come home do homework and look out the window until there was nothing to look at any more or if she was hanging out with her friends she wouldn't act like her cheerful self but what really got her attention was the way she would act around Darien. Like he wasn't her boyfriend or future husband to be but more like a brother or a close friend.  
"Serena is something wrong," asked Luna.  
"Uh..."  
"Is there something wrong," asks Luna.  
"No there none thing wrong. I was just thinking about something. That all."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes, Luna," she said with a laugh.  
"Luna could I ask you something."  
"Yeah."  
"Do you love Artemis?"  
"Of course I love Artemis. Why do you ask?"  
"You know what never mind."  
She leaves the room heading for the bathroom down the hall from her room. She starts running water. Trying to think of whom this guy could be, and why do he show up out of the blue now? Why not when she found out that she was the Moon Princess? Why now of all times?  
"I know him somewhere but how?"  
"Who do you know?"  
"Oh, Luna. It's none thing. You shouldn't weary about it"  
"Serena is there something wrong with you and Darien or maybe something in school?"  
Her head pop up. "Uh... no Luna nothing like that and nothings wrong at school."  
"I don't know Serena I'm getting this weird feeling that you don't want to married him and you don't know what to do with yourself any more."  
"Where would get idea like that Luna."  
"Well from you. You act weird around Darien like you don't want to be with him and you been have dreams about another guy."  
"Okay, so you figured it out. I don't love him any more and its like been in love with your big brother and I don't know who's this guy. All I know is he's name. Which is kind of weird. Like I know who he is but from where"  
"What is his name maybe I could help?"

"Maybe Luna. It's Vegeta. Prince Vegeta"

"I can't say I never heard of his name but I could try helping you figure out your feelings towards this man and Darien."

"That would be nice Luna. Thank you for being a friend and understanding."

"Your are welcome Princess."  
  


**~*~*~*~ The next Day *~*~*~**

Serena got up as the sun began to rise. She got up got dress and head out for the park nears Rai's temple. [Why all of a suddenly this guy show up now? Why not when I started having doubts about Darien two years ago? Why now? I can't go to classes today I need time to  think about this. I really think Luna for trying but I got to do this on my own. This is my problem not hers. Maybe I should stop and get something to eat at the arcade. I wonder]

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  

  
Well that's it for now. I should have the next new chapter of Dream in two days but you have to tell me what you think or I won't but the next chapter up.


	2. What's Going On

Ok here is the new and improve chapter two of Dream or Dream Of A Lover. I hope that you enjoy this chapter like the last one. I hope to get a lot of reviews form you guys

[….] for someone thinking are talking to one self   
"…. " When talking to one another

{*….*} for a song 

(….) Author's note

The inners are 22

Outers 25

Hotaru 17

Rini 17

Darien 31

Goku 30

Chi-chi 30

Bulma 33

Vegeta 30

Gohan 17

M. Trunks 22

The rest of the Z gang 30-36

  
  


***~*~*~*~ What's Going On *~*~*~***

  
  
*~*~*~DBZ dimension*~*~*~  
  
Vegeta's head shout up from the pillow. His whole body was cover in sweat. He gets up and heads toward the bathroom.  
[Who the hell is she? Why can't you leave me the hell alone? I can't train be cause of you. I can't sleep because you. What the hell are you doing to me? Why do I feel so close to you? Why do I have these feelings at all? Why wont you leave me the fuck along.]  
"Dammit!"

"Leave me the hell along!"   
"Hey, what are you doing up?" a soft voice came from behind.  
"What do you want woman? Are you here to pester me? Well I'm not in the mode. So don't."(AN: all here it goes)  
"I was being nice to your stupid ass but nooo you can't see pass that big ass ego of yours and look you stupid ass idotedic prince I'm not your woman. So stop calling me that!"  
"Look woman if you don't go down stairs..."   
"Whatever Vegeta whatever. Don't call me woman," she said as she walked down the stairs.  
"Get your ass back here. Woman, I'm not done with you! Don't you leave when your Prince is yelling at you!" he said as he walked down the stairs after her.

"Vegeta don't start that early this morning! I'm not in the mode this morning! So shut up!"  
  
  
*~*~*~SM dimension*~*~*~  
  
"Hey, Luna." The girls said as they came to Serena apartment.  
"Hi, girls what's up?"  
"Have you seen Serena lately?" ask Ray.  
"No, I haven't. I thought that she was with you guys or at the school? Why is something wrong?"  
"She didn't come to school. So we got a little worry about her." Told a worried Michelle.  
"This guy is getting to her. I wish that I could help her with this but I think that she should handled this on her own."  
"What guy?" the girls shouted.

Yeah who is this guy that's missing with me kitten," asked Amara  
"Nothing, its just that nothing"  
"Luna, what is it!" a worried looks on Amara face.  
"Well she been having these dreams about this guy named Vegeta for the lasted 5 months and she doesn't love Darien like we though that she would love him. I'm really surprised that you guys have sense that there was nothing going on between those two"  
"Yeah, I've been getting these weird feels that she didn't love him any more and she haven't been herself lately either," said Mina.

"Well ever time I mention him she seem so far away and very distance. I wonder why she hasn't told us about it yet. Do you think that she thinks that we would betray her for Darien" said Lita.

"I wouldn't know. You would have to ask her about it. I only had known what she told me last night. We would just have to see," Luna told them as they head into Serena apartment.

*~*~*~*~ Where Serena Was*~*~*~*~

"It was nice talking to you Andrew. You really gave me some good advices. See you later," Serena said as she walked out the arcade.

"You to Serena I hope that you figure out what you want to do but make sure that it's the right choice," said Andrew as he watch her leave the arcade.

[I hope that you make the right decision.]

 As Serena walks out side she see that it's a beautiful day to go for a walk in the park. As she walk she thinks about stop at the temple to tell the girls that she was alright but she keeps walking until she comes to the park. She walks the same trial that shed walked so many times with Darien until she across the bench that they would sat and talk at. Any other girl would be mad but this made her very happy.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I know that it was short but it has to be for the next chapter. You'll love it. So review or I wont but any thing up. Better yet I'll keep Vegeta to beat you up. The next one should be up in two days. 


	3. New Beginng Part 1

AN: Thank you to all the people that reviewed this story and the new chapters to this story. The girl that Darien is fooling around with is Jess short for Jessica. We will see her again in the story. Oh yeah I don't own the song, DBZ or SM. I hope that you enjoy.

  
[….] For someone thinking is talking to one self   
"…. " When talking to one another

{*…. *} For a song 

(….) Author's note

The inners are 22

Outers 25

Hotaru 17

Rini 17

Darien 31

Goku 30

Chi-chi 30

Bulma 33

Vegeta 30 

Gohan 17

M. Trunks 22

The rest of the Z gang 30-36

**~*~*~*~ New Beginning Part 1*~*~*~*~**

  
Song: How Many Times (will you let him break your heart)  
CD: Love Always  
By: Kci & JoJo  
  
Now back to the story.  
  
{*How many times you're gonna let him use you  
You'd think that you would know by now  
How could you let him treat you so bad  
How many time will you let him break your heart*}  
  
Serena as walked up to Darien and his kissing girlfriend. She stood there for a good 20 minutes before she spoke.

  
{*I heard he lied to you  
I heard your love he abused  
don't say it isn't so  
I see it in your eyes*}  
  
"Um... Darien"  
"Uh, Serena what are you doing here."  
"Just walking around. You know how people just walk around in the park. Well that's what I as doing be for I came across you and your new kissing partner but I was kind. Well hoping to run in to you but I see I 'm interrupting some that's um importance to you. Well I guest I'll leave you too along," she said as she turn to leave.  
"Serena please don't go. Its not what it look like. She kissed me. I was surprise by it. Please listen to me," he budget  
  
{*It's something you can't hide  
How many times you're gonna let him use you  
you'd think that you would know by now  
How could you let him treat you so bad*}  
  
She turned back around and put her index finger to her temple. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot to let you that your not go to be King and that I'm not going to married you this summer because I'm not going to married a guy who would fool around on me behind my back. By the way Darien I knew that this has been going on for a couple of months. I'm not as dump as you think. Jackass!"  
"Serena why would you do sought a thing like that. I would do anything to hurt you and you know that. I love you too much to hurt you. Why would I hurt you, our future, and Rini," as he tried to convince Serena to stay with him.    
" Well Darien I wouldn't know and I don't want to know but I don't care. Any I have to run the girls are waiting for me. I hope that you and your new girlfriend have a great life together," she said as she turned and walked way from the couple.  
"Serena don't you dare leave! Serena! I'm talking to you! Serena!"  
  
{*How many times will you, let him break your heart  
He gives you lonely nights  
And he can hear you cry  
and love you he denies*}  
  
"Darien you told me that you broke up with Serena a year ago," a very anger young lady.  
"Look, would you shut up bitch. The only reason that I went out with you is because I heard that you were good in bed and easy to get! That is all I wanted from you. When I was done playing with you I was going to be married and King at the same time!"   
[I have to get her back no matter what. She is the only thing that's stopping me from becoming King.]  
  
{*He's never gonna change  
He just can't accept the blame  
How many times you're gonna let him use you  
you'd think that you would know by now*}  
  
"Fuck you Darien! I thought that you were different but I see your know better than the others! You're a lying ass dog with a dick up your ass! All you guys think about is sex. I bet that, that's were your brain is!"  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah, ect, ect, ect."  
"Darien you know you're a sorry mother fuck!"

"Yeah, I know but you didn't think so last night."  
  
{*How could you let him treat you so bad  
How many times will, let him break you heart  
Girl dry you eyes  
Get up off your face*}  
  
"Bye whoe see ya tomorrow night! I know that it's going to be good! What the hall all you looking at," he yelled as he turned and walked away.  
  
{*Don't be ashamed. Find someone else new  
Someone who'll appreciate you  
Always love you  
How many times will he break your heart  
And I hope that you  
Feel the same way too  
Yes, I pray that you do  
Do love me too*}  
  
Serena was run has fast as her legs could career her. She stops when she came to Ray's temple but she stared to have second thoughts about telling them. [I have to tell them before any one else does. How am I supposed to tell them? How would they act or say when I tell them? Well here it's goes.]  
"Hey, you guy."  
"Hey, Serena." The girls shouted.  
"Look before any one said anything I need to tell you guys something that's very importance."  
"Go head Serena," said Ray.  
" Well, IwaswalkingthoughttheparkwhenIwasDarienkissinganothergirlsoIbrokeupwithhimandIalsobeenhavingthesedreamsaboutaguythat I don't even know but I feel that I do know him."  
"What did you say Serena," ask a very confused bunch of girls.  
"I said that I broke up With Darien and that I been having dreams about a guy that I don't even know but I feel like I should know him."  
"We all really knew that," a friendly Amara.

"But how I didn't. Luna told you didn't she."

"Yes, she told us everything," said Mina  
"Serena you know the guy from you're dreams?"   
Ever one turned around to see Sailor Pluto.

"Yes, why?"

"He is real. Serena you were right to break up with Darien because he's not your true love and he's not Rinis' father. The guy from your is your true love before I tell you any more. I have to get you to him."  
A portal open up behind them, they turned and looked.  
  


**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Ok this one took a longer time than the rest but that's okay its up. Give me three days to get the next one up but you have to review the story.


	4. New Beginnig Part 2

AN: Ok you guys here is the next chapter of Dream or Dream Of A Lover. I want to think you guys for all the reviews. This chapter is a little different because my editor wrote this chapter. She hope that you guy like it. I'm going to change some things in the story after this one. So don't be surprise by the changes. By the way my editor names is SerenityMoon.

[….] For someone thinking is talking to one self   
"…. " When talking to one another

{*…. *} For a song 

(….) Author's note

The inners are 22

Outers 25

Hotaru 17

Rini 17

Darien 31

Goku 30

Chi-chi 30

Bulma 33

Vegeta 30 

Gohan 17

M. Trunks 22

The rest of the Z gang 30-36

**~*~*~*~* New Beginning Part 2 ~*~*~*~***

"Are you sure, Puu-chan," Usagi asked Pluto? "Hai, Hime," Pluto replied eyeing Usagi, "demo, you might want to take a few of your Senshi with you." Usagi tilted her head to the side than said, " All right." Usagi looked at her Senshi than picked who she wanted. "How about Haruka-chan and Hotaru-chan?" asked Usagi? Hotaru nodded her head enthusiastically, while Haruka replied "Sure Koneko-chan." "Be careful, Usa-chan!" called Minako. Usagi turned around and hugged her cousin, than Rei, Ami, Michiriu, and Makoto. " Ja Ne!" called Usaig looking back once more before entering the portal, her chosen Senshi trailing behind. "Onegai, be careful, Usa-chan," Rei stated softly.  
  
*** DBZ Dimension ***  
  
Vegeta stalked down the halls of C.C. cursing himself because of his weakness. He was headed towards the Gravity Room to try to train. Every time he tried to hit one of the druids he was the face of his beautiful Megami. He dreamt of his Megami every night, when he breathed he thought of her, everything he did caused him to think of her. She was his lover and tormentor all in one.  
  
" Kuso," he muttered. Much to his distaste he had nearly walked pasted the gravity room, because he was thinking of his Megami again. When did she become his? He pondered, throwing open the door to the room with such force it left a dent in the wall. Then he shut the door likewise. He smirked, and he walked over to the control panel. With the press of the button, he was really to kill the bakana druids.  
  
*** Time Gates ***  
  
**Usagi's Pov**  
  
" Hime, when you get there a butler will answer the door. Ask for Bulma Briefs, then once you reach her ask for Vegeta, Ooji no all Say-jins." Pluto instructed us. I nodded my head and started towards the portal, when she called me back. "Onegai, Transform into your princess self. Senshi you Henshin. Onegai, shield your ki." Pluto ordered.  
  
I concentrated on the Ginzuishou and felt my clothes melt into a dress, the pearl adorned my hair, and my moon insigni glowed softly. My hair grew longer, and turned a sparkling silver. Dimly I was aware of the Senshi henshinig.  
  
"Uranus Planet Power!!!"  
  
"Saturn Planet Power!!!"  
  
I look at Pluto to see her griping her staff nervously. Haruka noticed too. " Don't worry, Pluto, we'll take care of Koneko-chan," she said placing a hand on my shoulder. Pluto sighed creating a midor/murasaki ringed portal. "Be Careful," Pluto stated. I nodded my head and walked through a portal for the second time that day.  
  
***DBZ Dimension***  
  
**Usagi/Serenity P.o.V  
**  
We landed on our feet outside of a gigantic mansion, in Senshi formation. Which means my Senshi blocking me from view, weapons raised. Uranus rang the doorbell and a split second later a snooty man opened the door. "Hai," he asked look down at our choice of dress. "We are hear to speak with Bulma Briefs." Uranus bit out curtly. "Do you have invitation?" the man asked look arrogantly at us. That butler was rude, he made my blood boil. Uranus glared at the man, and he took a step back." You want an invitation, well guess what, I'm not in the mood to play game, you see that tree over there?" Uranus stated losing her temper pointing at the tree. The butler nodded uncertainly. "Well..." Uranus started.  
  
"URANUS WORLD SHAKING!!!!"  
  
The glowing ball of energy flew at the tree with amazing speed, and blew into a million pieces. The poor tree never saw it coming. I turned to see the butler gaping in surprise, fear, and.. recognition at the destruction. "W-what are your names?" stuttered the butler. "Uranus, and Saturn." Uranus relied pointing at each of them at their respective name. "And who is that young lady behind you?" he asked regaining some of his cockiness, craning his neck to try to see me. In seconds Saturn's glaive was leveled at his throat." That's none of your concern." Stated Saturn icily speaking for the first time. The Butler jumped back and gulped. "F-fol-low m-me," the shaken butler stuttered once more.  
  
We enter the household and followed him threw numerous hallway until we reached a door that was hug and oak. The butler knocked on the door than entered. We followed him in to see a woman with aqua hair, reading a book. "Hai, Pirie?" she asked in a kind voice not once glancing up from her book. I immediately like this woman, she had a kind heart. "You have guest." Pirie stated shakily. The woman looked up from her book, and noticed our presence. " You are dismissed, Pirie," The woman stated us in high interest. The man left, glad to get away from Uranus.  
  
"I'm Bulma, How may I help you?" she asked her voice displaying her curiosity. My Senshi bowed their heads and step to the side, trusting Bulma. I stepped forward, and said "I am Princess Serenity, I am here to speak with, Vegeta Ooji no all Say-jins, Bulma-san." I told her, my voice drifting through the room. Bulma paled. "Are you sure you want him, Serenity-hime?" she asked me. "Hai, Bulma-san." I stated shaking my head in affirmative, letting a smile grace my face. Bulma sighed and said, "All right, demo, and call me Bulma-chan." Her sentence was ended with a smile as she went to retrieve the Ooji. As soon as she left the room I sighed and said, "It's all right, Koneko-chan, Don't worry, we're here." I smiled at her than trained my gaze on the door.  
  
**Bulma P.O.V.**  
  
I walked out the door and wondered why that innocent girl wanted anything to do with Vegeta. Taking the secret passage I made the usual 20 minute walk into a 5 min one. In a few moments I was approaching the gravity room. I heard the sounds of banging and furious explosions. I winced, there went the gravity room. I used the hidden control panel in the wall to open and a very Ooji was in my face. "Why, did you do that Onna?" he growled at me. Not letting him get to me I said "You have visitors." Vegeta stepped back and muttered, "Lie, not that third class baka, Kakarott." I fought the urge to laugh when I heard him. "Lie not Goku-kun." I said. Vegeta raised an eyebrow, than asked, "Who?" Just to aggravate the man more I said, " I'm not saying. You have to come and see." Vegeta growled then muttered," weak, baka Onna." I will not let him get to me. I will not let him get to me. I will not let him get to me, I thought over and over in my head. "Come on." I said walking away. Surprisingly enough he followed me. Taking the passage way again, in a few minutes we were there. I opened the door to see Serenity waiting anxiously.  
  
**My P.O.V.**  
  
Serenity was startled when the door opened, She looked up to see Bulma walking in. "Here he is." She said. Vegeta walked in clad in his blue Say-jin armor. When his gaze landed on Serenity he paled. Serenity's gaze turned a solid blue.  
  
**Vegeta's Flashback** (AN:I love these ^_~)  
  
A beautiful Megami danced across the field, her silver hair swaying around her petite figure. "Vegeta?" she called her voice ringing out like bells. Vegeta found himself walking up to the girl and wrapping her tightly in his arms. "Serenity..." he murmured into her hair. " I missed you." She whispered up to the Ooji. Vegeta found himself holding her tighter, as if desperate never to let her go.  
"The Earth will attack, and I will fight." He told her, feeling her tremble in hi arms. "Lie." She whisper into his chest, not wanting him to hear, but with his Say-jin hearing he did. "Wo ai ni." He whispered in her. Serenity looked up, her eyes shining with tears. "Ai shiteru," she replied. Vegeta released one hand from her waist to cup her face. With half lidded eyes he leaned down to kiss his love. The two people poured all of their feelings into one simple kiss, wishing it to last forever.  
  
**End of Flashback  
**  
(AN:THESE TWO FLASHBACKS ARE HAPPENING AT THE SAME TIME TO VEGETA AND SERENITY)  
  
**SERENITY'S FLASHBACK**  
  
Serenity found herself kissing Vegeta with a passion she had though she never knew. Sooner than she liked the moment was shatter by a moon rocking explosion. Vegeta gather Serenity in his arms, and flew full speed towards the Moon Palace.  
  
When they got there half the Palace was demolished. Setting Serenity down on her feet, but never letting her escapes his arms. "Kassan?" cried Serenity tears streaking down her face. There was death and carnage all around the two lovers. Vegeta's head sharply to the left when he felt an evil ki heading their way. "Say here." He told Serenity. She nodded. Vegeta took to the sky to engage the ki. All of the sudden the ki disappeared behind him... with Serenity. "Kuso!" he screamed turning himself around to see an evil witch about to kill his love. "Lie!" he screamed his ebony hair turning blonde, his eyes turning sea green. He threw a hug ki blast at the sword effectively knocking it out of its owner's hands. The witch howled in rage looking at Vegeta. "You are strong! Join the Negaverse!" the witch demanded at him, "You could have all you ever wanted!" Vegeta scowled at her growling, "I have everything that I ever want could want right there." He point at Serenity. "So be it." Growled the witch. Vegeta flew to Serenity and gathered her in his arms. A huge shadow creature flew at them. Vegeta knew there was no way to doge the monster, so he buried his face in his loves neck whispering, "Gomen, Wo ai ni, Wo ai ni!". In seconds the shadow monster hit them and they died in each other's arms.  
  
**End of Flashback**  
  
**My P.O.V.**  
  
Serenity and Vegeta both blinked at the same time. Falling out of their stupors. To them it seemed as if they had been standing there forever, when in real world a few seconds. "Vegeta-koi..." Serenity whispered blinking back tears. "Nani?!" asked Bulma glancing between the two.  
  
"Serenity-koi..." whispered Vegeta hoarsely, his eyes softening as he recognized his koibito. All of the sudden Vegeta's eyes rolled to the back of his head, and he started to fall. In a flash of shiro and silver, Serenity was on her knees catching him in her koibito be for he fell to the ground. Serenity cradled him in her arms stroking his jaw whispering, "Wo ai ni."  
  


**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Okay you guys this one I did do any changes to. I hope that you guys like it so review. The next chapter should be up in two days. So look out for it.


	5. Love & Danger

~*~*~*Love & Danger~*~*~*  
  
"Serenity-koi?"  
  
"Oh Vegeta-koi I miss you so much."  
  
"Serenity-koi I will never leave your side. I would die before anything happen to you."  
  
"Excuse me for interrupting your heartfelt moment but how do you knows Vegeta? If I may ask Serenity?"  
  
"Don't you have any manners woman?"  
  
"Don't start with me Vegeta. All I want to know is why would a pretty young woman would want with a cold hearted beast like u & stop calling me woman."  
  
Wo..  
  
"That all right Vegeta. I knew she would ask & Bulma you can call me Usagi."  
  
~*~*~*~*~ Somewhere Out of Space *~*~*~*~  
  
[Serenity enjoys your little moment with your prince charming but soon your heart, & your powers will be mine.]  
  
A man wearing a black & blue armor (The armor was a mix of a sayain & the armor of Endyimon).  
  
He had jet-black hair & eyes.  
  
"What do you want," asked a very demanding voice?  
  
"Master, we have located the plant were Serenity has been hiding for the last 21 years. We also locate were she is at the moment," the guy said.  
  
That's wonderful. Sat a course for her scouts, than for her. She very powerful out of all of them, besides her sister. Which we shouldn't have problems with sent she's in a different dimension. Now go & get ready for the attack. Oh & get the best warriors including Endyimon," said a very demanding man. 


End file.
